Knights of the Old Republic II – The Sith Lords
Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (kurz: KotOR 2), ist das Nachfolgespiel von Knights of the Old Republic ''. Es wurde von Obsidian Entertainment unter der Leitung von Chris Avellone entwickelt. Die Veröffentlichung des Programms im Februar 2005 war dabei mit großen Erwartungen verknüpft, sollte das Spiel doch eine konsequente Weiterentwicklung seines erfolgreichen Vorgängers darstellen. Das Spiel ist ausschließlich für PC und XBox erhältlich. Anfangstext Handlung Prolog Die ''Ebon Hawk treibt mit zerstörtem Hyperantrieb im All die Crew ist tot oder kurz davor. Einzig der Spieler lebt, ist aber bewusstlos, allerdings funktioniert der Astromechdroide T3-M4 noch. Ihm gelingt es die Ebon Hawk zu dem nahen Planeten Peragus II zu steuern wo der Spieler in einen Kolto-Tank gebracht wird. Peragus II Nach einiger Zeit wacht der Spieler auf und beginnt die Minenkolonie zu erkunden. Dort trifft er auf Kreia die behauptet den Spieler vor den Sith gerettet zu haben. Nach einer Weile spürt er auch die Macht wieder und befragt Kreia diese erklärt ihm das seine Verbindung zur Macht wieder hergestellt wurde. Im Hauptraum der Kolonie findet der Spieler Atton Rand in einer Zelle. Dieser und der Droide T3-M4 helfen ihm bei ihrer Erkundung der Mine, bei der der Spieler feststellt, dass offenbar alle Minenarbeiter von den Minendroiden getötet wurden. In der Wartung trifft er auf einen Protokoll-Droiden der Serie HK-50 der wie sich der Spieler mit einem Raumanzug über die Oberfläche des Asteroiden schreitet sieht sie das republikanische Schlachtschiff Harbinger andocken. Wenn Der Spieler wieder bei Atton ankommt stellen sie fest das die einzige Möglichkeit von Peragus zu fliehen darin besteht sich die Orbitalkarten der Harbinger herunterzuladen und dann auf die Ebon Hawk zu übertragen, die repariert wurde und im Hangar von Peragus steht, zu übertragen. Bei dem Gang durch die Harbiger sehen Atton, Kreia und der Spieler fest das die ganze Crew von einem Sith-Lord und dutzenden Sith-Killern ermordert wurde. Der Sith-Lord namens Darth Sion stllte sich ihnen wurde aber von Kreia für kurze Zeit aufgehalten damit die anderen beiden fliehen können. Dabei verliehrt sie eine Hand durch Sion, seltsamerweise spürt der Spieler die Wunde der Hand mit dem gleichen Schmerzen wie Kreia, dies stellt sich als eine Machtverbindung heraus. Schließlich jedoch können die drei und T3-M4 von Peragus fliehen werden dabei allerdings von der Harbinger unter Beschuss genommen, wobei diese die gesamte Minenkolonie zerstört. Unter Verdacht Auf Telos VI wird die Verbannte als erstes von Lieutnant Grenn und der TSF verhaftet, weil sie für die Zerstörung von Peragus verantwortlich gemacht werden. Nach einiger Zeit kommt heraus das die Harbinger sich wirklich in der Nähe von Peragus aufhielt und so wird zur Untersuchung der Tat '' Sojourn '' nach Peragus geschickt, daraufhin wird die Verbannte freigelassen und will mit ihrem Schiff Telos verlassen muss aber feststellen das es gestohlen worden war. Dann kann der Moza von den Ithorianern Kontakt zur Verbannten auf und bat um Hilfe gegen die Czerka Corporation und die Exchange als Gegenleistung versprach er ein Shuttle damit sie die Ebon Hawk suchen konnten zu organisieren, außerdem schenkte er der Verbannten ein Teil eines Lichtschwerts. Sie erledigte alle Aufgaben und flog zur Sanierungszone von Telos um Bao-Dur einen Techniker der Ithorianer zu finden, denn er sollte ihnen helfen das Schiff zu finden. Sie müssen sich einigen Söldnern erwehren ide für die Czerka Corpotation arbeiten anschließend fliegen sie zum Pol von Telos um die Ebon hawk endlich zu finden. Dort treffen sie auf drei HK-50 Killerdroiden- und zerstören sie aber ohne große Schwierigkeiten. Sie stellen fest, dass in dem Pol eine Art Jedi-Akademie der Jedi Atris versteckt ist. Dort werden sie gefangen genommen und die Verbannte kommt vor Atris. Diese lässt sie jedoch ziehen, aber nur unter der Bedingung, dass sie nie mehr zurück kommt. Nach dem Verlassen von Telos VI berichtet T3-M4 das er eine Liste der Aufenthaltsorte aller noch lebenden Jedi hat, sowie die eine Aufzeichnung der Verbannung der Verbannten. Nachdem sie sich diese beiden Aufzeichnungen angesehen hatten bot Bao-Dur an ein neues Lichtschwert für die Verbannte zu konstruieren, da Verbannte dieses nicht behalten dürfen. Diese nahm dankend an ihr seit gay Notlandung über Dxun Bei dem Anflug auf Onderon geriet die Ebon Hawk in eine Blockade des Onderonianischen Militärs wobei die Onderonianer sogleich auf die Ebon Hawk feuerten. Diese entkam zwar, musste aber auf Dxun einem Mond von Onderon notlanden, da das Schiff schwer beschädigt worden war. thumb|Dezanti, Anführer seiner kleinen Bande von Kopfgeldjägern Dort angekommen stellten Atton fest das sie eine ganze Weile auf dem Mond bleiben mussten. Kreia schlug vor den Dschungel zu erkunden was die Verbannte mit zwei Freunden sogleich tat. Dabei kämpften sie gegen zahlreiche Bestien wie Cannoks und Maalraas, um schließlich auf Kopfgeldjäger angeführt von Dezanti Zhug. Diese konnten sie allerdings recht leicht töten und kamen nun in einen neuen bereich des Dschungels und in einer Lichtung erschienen plötzlich mehrere Mandalorianer und führeten sie zu Mandalore. Dieser bot ihnen an sie mit seinem Shuttle nach Iziz zu nehmen, wenn sie sich beweisen würden. Dies tat die Verbannte unter anderem in dem Champion im Kampfzirkel wurde einen Zakkeg tötete und mehrere Späher von Onderon besiegte, währenddessen fanden sie ein weiteres Lichtschwert-Teil in einem Cannok. anschließend bekam die Verbannte von Mandalore ein Lichtschwert-Teil und ließ sich von Bao-Dur eins herstellen. Konflikte auf Onderon Auf Onderon gelandet erfuhr die Verbannte, nun auch in Begleitung von Mandalore, dass auf Onderon eine Reisesperre von General Vaklu verhängt wurde und Einreisende ein Visum bekommen ohne, dass sie nicht den Planeten verlassen können. Dies soll den Waffenschmuggel mindern, allerdings hindert es auch Einheimische den Planeten zu verlassen. Weshalb diese Visa hohe Preise auf dem Schwarzmarkt erzielen. Mandalore erklärt der Verbannten das er jemanden kennt der sie mit Kavar in Verbindung bringen kann. Er sei ein Arzt namens Dhagon Ghent. Jedoch stellen sie fest das Daghon wegen Mordes festgenommen wurde. Die Verbannte muss beweisen, dass er Sullio eine Captain des onderonianischen Militärs gar nicht umgebracht hat. Dies gelingt ihr mithilfe einiger Freunde von Dhagon, der Arzt wird freigelassen, aber muss die Verbannte einige Holodisks für ihn beschaffen damit er Kontakt zu Kavar aufnehmen kann. Diese musste sie Bakkel und ihrer Bande abnehmen. Nachdem das erledigt war kontaktierte Dhagon Kavar, er traf sich mit der Verbannten in der Cantina, wo jedoch ihr treffen von Tobin und einigen Soldaten gestört wurde. Kavar floh und sagte er werde die Verbannte baldmöglichst kontaktieren. Tobin verfolgte Kavar und befahl seinen Soldaten die Verbannte zu töten aber sie konnte entkommen, obwohl dutzende Soldaten und Geschütze sie aufhalten wollten. Auf Dxun angekommen war ihr Schiff repariert und sie kehrten auf die Ebon Hawk zurück. Dort wartete die Miraluka Visas Marr auf die Verbannte, Visas war von ihrem Sith-Meister Darth Nihilus geschickt worden die Jedi zu töten. Die Verbannte besiegte Visas, Visas flehte sie an sie zu töten, was die Verbannte jedoch nicht tat. Sie nahm Visas mit an Bord und bildete sie zur Jedi aus. Auch Mandalore folgte der Verbannten im weiteren Verlauf des Spiels. Auf der Suche nach Antworten Das nächste Ziel der Verbannten und ihrer Gruppe war Nar Shadaa, da sich dort Meister Zez-Kai Ell aufhalten sollte. Des Weiteren war Nar Shadaa der Hauptsitz der Exchange und da diese ein Kopfgeld auf alle Jedi ausgesetzt hat wollte die Verbannte unbedingt mehr darüber erfahren. Schließlich war sie eine Jedi. Dort angekommen besuchte sie das Flüchtlingslager, die Docks von Nar Shadaa und wurde die ganze zeit von der Kopfgeldjägerin Mira auf Geheiß Zez-Kai Ells beobachtet. Unter anderem tötete sie einen Aufseher der Exchange, half mehreren Flüchtlingen und wurde nach einer Zeit von einem recht wichtigen Exchange-Führer namens Visquis kontaktiert. Und zwar im Jekk'Jekk Tarr einer Cantina die speziell für Außerirdische geschaffen wurde damit sie den Durt der heimatlichen Welt atmen können. Allerdings sind die Gase dort Gift für jeden Menschen und er würde sterben, bevor er die Cantina verlassen hätte können. Visquis verlangt das die Verbannte alleine kommen soll. Sie tut dies auch, wird aber von Mira aufgehalten, da Mira den Auftrag die Verbannte zu beobachten und notfalls auch zu beschützen. Mira gab ihr ein Betäubungsmittel und zog sich einen Raumanzug an um im Jekk'Jekk Tarr nicht vergiftet zu werden. Mira macht sich auf den Weg, währenddessen wird Atton der in einer Cantina sich die zeit vertrieb von zwei Twi'lek-Zwillingen attackiert diese besiegte er jedoch mit Leichtigkeit und eilt zur Ebon Hawk wo auch schon seine Gruppe wartete, alle zusammen werden von einigen Kopfgeldjägern angegriffen da die Kopfgeldjäger sich jedoch in Unterzahl befanden stellen sie keine große Herausforderung für die Gruppe dar. In der Privat-Lounge von Visquis wurde Mira von elektronischen Blitzen geschockt und in seine von Ubese bewachten geheimen Festung geschleppt. Inzwischen war die Verbannte aufgewacht und machte sich auf den Weg Visquis zu finden in den Jekk'Jekk Tarr. Dort wurde sie von allen Anwesenden angegriffen, da sie unter dem Kommando von Visqis standen, der die Exchange auf Nar Shaddaa leitete. Sie kämpfte sich durch dutzende Gand und Trandoshaner zu seiner Privat-Lounge, wo sie feststellte das er in seine Festung geflüchtet war. Sie musste sich durch riesige endlose Lüftungsschächte schleichen bis sie an eine verschlossene Tür stieß. Inzwischen ist Mira in einer Art Arena von Visqis aufgewacht und vor ihr steht ein Hanharr. Er ist ein Wookiee und hasst alle Menschen, aber Mira ganz besonders da sie ihm einmal das Leben gerettet hat, hätte er eigentlich eine Lebensschuld bei ihr gehabt, aber Hanharr beachtete die Regeln der Wookiees nicht, weshalb er lieber Mira töten wollte. Sie kämpfen gegen einander und Mira konnte den Kampf für sich entscheiden und Hanharr töten. Jedoch heilte Kreia Hanharr heimlich um ihn nach Malachor V zu schicken. Wo er auf Mira warten sollte. Mira schleicht sich durch die Festung und und die Tür für den Spieler. Er kämpft gegen die Ubese die erklärte Jedi-Hasser sind und findet Visquis in der Arena wo Viquis versucht den Spieler zu vergiften. Was jedoch scheitert, darauf schickt Visquis die Ubese den Spieler anzugreifen stellt aber fest das eigentlich Goto die Ubese kontrolliert. Die Ubese töten Visquis und elektronische Blitze schocken den Spieler er wird auf Gotos Jacht gebracht. Sie finden durch Mira, die sich der Gruppe angeschlossen hat, heraus, dass die Verbannte auf Gotos Droiden-Jacht gebracht wurde. Die Jacht überfällt regelmäßig Frachter des Hutten Vogga. Sie müssen die ID-Signatur des Schiffes ändern, damit Goto denkt das sei ein Frachter. Das übernimmt T3-M4 der sich in Voggas Daroidenlager einschleust. Er besorgt eine neue Signatur wird aber von drei HK-50 Droiden aufgehalten. Er zerstört sie jedoch und kehrt zu seiner Gruppe zurück. Sie machen sich mit der Ebon Hawk auf den Weg und werden wie erwartet von der Jacht verfolgt die sie zum Schluss auch andocken lässt. ein kleiner Trupp aus zwei Mitgliedern Gruppen macht sich auf den Weg und infiltriert die Jacht. Sie finden die Verbannte in einem großen Saal. Sie hatte sich zuvor mit Goto unterhalten der sie gebeten hatte für Sicherheit in der Republik zu sorgen. Sie deaktivieren die Energiezufuhr der Jacht um zur ebon Hawk zurückzukehren. Nun stellt sich ihnen ein gutes dutzend Kopfgeldjägern entgegen, um sie an der Flucht zu hindern. Das scheitert jedoch und sie verlassen das Schiff. Das in eine Raumschlacht geflogen ist und kurz nach dem abdocken zerstört. Goto schickt einen Droiden der wie auch Mira, der Verbannten im weiteren Spielverlauf folgt. Sie verlassen Nar Shadaa und machen sich auf den Weg zu dem nächtsten Planeten. Bürgerkrieg auf Onderon thumb|Der Aufstand von Onderon. Als sie wieder auf dem Schiff war, berichtete T3-M4, dass Kavar ihn benachrichtigt hätte. Denn der Bürgerkrieg auf Onderon war nun vollständig ausgebrochen und Kavar benötigte die Hilfe der Verbannten um den Aufstand zu beenden und Vaklu gefangen zu nehmen, sowie die Königin von Onderon Talia zu beschützen. Auf Dxun bei dem Stützpunkt der Mandalorianer angekommen teilte Mandalore der Verbannten mit dass er einen kleinen Trupp zusammenstellen würde der sie zu dem Sith-Lager auf Dxun begleiten würde. Sie wählte drei ihrer Freunde aus und schickte sie mit dem Mandalorianer Xarga und seinem Stoßtrupp zu dem Lager. Sie konnten den Alarmdetektor deaktivieren und die Sith überwältigen und in das Grab des Sith-Lords Freedon Nadd eindringen. Dort kämpften sie sich durch dutzende Sith, bis sie schließlich gegen drei Sith-Meister kämpfen mussten. Sie besiegten diese, aber sie konnten das Kriegsritual das sie vorbereiteten nicht stoppen. Das Tal der dunklen Lords Rückkehr zur Jedi-Enklave Das Finale Systemanforderungen *'Computer:' 100% DirectX9.0c-kompatibler Computer benötigt. *'Betriebssystem:' Windows 98 SE, Millenium (Me), 2000 oder XP. *'Prozessor:' Pentium III oder Athlon 1 GHz oder höher benötigt. Pentium IV oder Athlon XP 1,6 GHz oder schneller empfohlen. *'Arbeitsspeicher:' 256 MB RAM benötigt. 512 MB RAM empfohlen. *'Grafikkarte:' 32 MB OpenGL 1,4-kompatible AGP- oder PCX-3D-Hardwarebeschleunigerkarte mit Unterstützung von Hardware Transform and Lighting (T&L). ATI Radeon 9200 und NVIDIA GeForce4 Ti oder besser empfohlen. *'Soundkarte:' 100% DirectX 9.0c-kompatible Soundkarte benötigt. *'CD-ROM:' 4x CD-ROM-Laufwerk benötigt. 16x CD-ROM-Laufwerk empfohlen. *'Eingabegeräte:' Tastatur und Maus benötigt. Synchronsprecher Quellen *Deutsche-Synchronsprecher.de Forum (bezgl. Synchronstimmen) *Effective Media (bezgl. Synchronstimmen) Kategorie:Videospiele en:Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords